Automated chemical analyzers have proved to be useful tools in clinical laboratory settings. Quantitative chemical analysis requires precise control of such factors as time of reaction, temperature and reagent concentration. Tests manually conducted typically lack precise control of these parameters resulting in inaccurate or irreproducible results. Additionally, manual testing limits the speed of processing, makes the handling of large numbers of samples difficult and introduces the possibility of human error, such as misidentification of samples.
Fully automated chemical analyzers automatically obtain a volume of a patient sample suspected of containing a particular analyte, add reagents to the sample and control reaction parameters such as time and temperature. Such analyzers usually include a transport or conveyor system designed to transport containers of reaction mixtures of sample and reagents to various operating stations. Reactions between analyte in the sample and reagents result in a detectable signal automatically measurable by the instrument. The measured value is then compared to a calibration curve that is generally stored in the instrument, to determine the final test result: the concentration of the analyte in the patient sample.
A number of automated chemical analyzers are currently available on the market. These analyzers differ somewhat in the methods by which the samples and reaction mixtures are processed once they are introduced to the analyzer by the operator. Volume 14 of the Journal of Clinical Immunoassay, Summer 1991, ("J. Clin. Immun."), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, provides a description of several of such automated analyzers
Known analyzers differ in the frequency at which new samples or tests can be introduced to the analyzer for analysis. In an instrument with "batch access", a plurality of samples is introduced to the analyzer in a set and a new set of samples can be introduced to the analyzer only when analysis of all the samples in a prior set of samples is completed. In an instrument that has "continuous access," new samples may be introduced to the analyzer at any time, even when the analyzer is already in a running mode. In the clinical laboratory, it is sometimes necessary for an assay to be run immediately on a particular patient's sample. Such assays are referred to as STAT assays.
Examples of instruments that have batch access include the IMx Select System, manufactured by Abbott Laboratories, and the ES 300 Immunoassay System, manufactured by Boehringer Mannheim. In use, containers with sample liquids are placed on the transport circuit of these instruments in batches, and the containers travel in a fixed cycle so that each container passes through various operating stations in sequential order. In these instruments, all the sample containers must be processed before new samples are added. Some batch systems have means for assaying new samples on a STAT basis. In such systems, however, STAT sample introduction and processing are delayed until all the samples already in the assay process are completed.
Instruments that have continuous access of samples, as defined herein, include the IMMULITE.TM. Automated Immunoassay System manufactured by Cirrus, the Affinity.TM. Immunoassay System, manufactured by Becton Dickinson, the AIA-1200/AIS-600 Automated Immunoassay Analyzers, manufactured by TOSOH, the Immuno 1 Automated Immunoassay System, manufactured by Technicon, the System 7000 manufactured by Biotrol, and the OPUS.TM. Immunoassay System, manufactured by PB Diagnostics.
Another feature that differs among the automated analyzers currently available is the capability of the system to analyze one sample for multiple analytes during any period of operation. Analyzers that can analyze samples for two or more analytes, with two analysis methods being performed by the instrument simultaneously, will be described herein as having an "integrated mode of operation." Most of the automated analyzers currently available include this feature although the method in which the assays for multiple analytes are accomplished differs significantly.
In the diagnostics industry, the term "random access" is sometimes used to refer to the ability of an instrument to assay for any analyte on any sample at any time. It is desirable for all tests required on a sample to be done on one instrument at one time. Many of the instruments that have an integrated mode of operation purport to be "random access" instruments even though tests for certain analytes cannot be performed on some of the instruments because of limitations of the instrument's mode of operation.
Analyzers that have an integrated mode of operation can be further divided into subcategories based upon the flexibility of the instrument in handling the assay format requirements of various analytes. Some instruments deal with all tests using the same basic protocol. The amounts and type of reagents mixed with the sample may vary when testing for various analytes, but the reaction incubation time or the processing sequence is fixed. In some single protocol analyzers the incubation time for assay formats varies but only in multiples of the predetermined incubation length.
The IMMULITE.TM. Automated Immunoassay System is an example of an instrument having an integrated mode of operation but using a single protocol, although the incubation time for some analytes may be doubled.
Such single protocol instruments may assay for a broad menu of analytes but typically the lack of flexibility in assay protocols available results in decreased throughput or in decreased sensitivity for certain analytes.
Other automated analyzers with integrated modes of operation have a greater variation in assay protocol in terms of variations in incubation time, and perhaps in wash steps, than the single protocol instruments described above. For purposes of this description, such analyzers will be referred to as "multiple protocol" analyzers.
Typically, in multiple protocol analyzers the sequence of protocol steps varies. For example, one assay protocol may require sample exposure to an assay constituent pipetting station, followed by an incubation step and then detection of a labeled reagent at a reading station. Another assay protocol may require sample exposure to a reagent pipetting station, followed by an incubation step, followed by a second exposure to the reagent pipetting station, a second incubation and finally detection of a labeled reagent at a reading station. In this type of instrument, which is referred to herein as a "multiple chronology" instrument, the two assay protocols can be simultaneously processed.
The Affinity.TM. Immunoassay System is one example of an instrument which is both multiple protocol and has multiple chronology processing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,752 describes the operational methods upon which this instrument is based in detail. The Affinity.TM. Immunoassay System includes means for transporting reagent packs in any order and in any direction as dictated by the assay protocol for a particular analyte.
Another feature which differs among known automated analyzers is the method used to schedule the timing of the assay resources of the instrument. The assay resources include sample pipetting, reagent pipetting, incubator transfer stations, wash stations, read stations and the like. In any automated analyzer, some means must control the transport of assay constituents, i.e., reagents and sample, from one operational station to the next and also control the timing of the operations performed at such stations. The scheduling of such timing is typically controlled by a computer program.
One common method of scheduling assay resources is based upon the use of a predetermined fixed cycle. As used herein, "predetermined fixed cycle" shall mean any method of scheduling the timing of assay resources so that all the assay resources in the instrument operate within a fixed length, predetermined cycle. Systems having this scheduling method will have each assay resource returning to a predetermined location at the end of each cycle.
Known automated analyzers which have the predetermined fixed cycle method of scheduling the timing of resources also have single chronology operation. For example, both the IMMULITE.TM. Automated Immunoassay System and the ACS:180.TM. Automated Immunoassay System described have a predetermined fixed cycle method of scheduling resources. As described above, each container of sample proceeds through each of the operational stations of the above analyzer in the same order. The Dade Stratus II Immunoassay System is another such automated immunoassay system and is also described in Volume 14 of the J. Clin. Immun. In the Stratus analyzer reaction tabs are positioned around a generally circular wheel, with reaction tabs being disposed about the periphery of the wheel. An incubation stage, a washing stage and a reading stage are positioned around the periphery of the wheel. The wheel moves forward a fixed distance for each cycle of the system, indexing sequentially in a clockwise fashion past these stages.
In a normal, single stage assay, the sample and the necessary reagents are added at a pipetting location and the wheel begins to index forward through the incubation stage. Since the wheel indexes a fixed distance for each cycle of fixed duration, the incubation time for the sample is predetermined for all samples. The reaction vessel then moves on to the wash and read stages according to a fixed time schedule and the spent reaction vessel is discarded.
If a particular assay protocol requires a longer incubation time, the only option is to allow the sample to proceed through the wash and read stations and proceed back to the pipetting location without being discarded. This sample must then make the entire trip back around the wheel before it can be read. Not only does this significantly limit the flexibility of the system, it also requires assay resources (i.e., the wash and read stations and the pipetting location) to be dedicated to the sample even though the sample does not require these resources to perform any function.
As discussed above some assay formats, require two stages of processing, each stage requiring the addition of reagents, incubation and washing, and only after the second stage does the sample proceed to a reading step. In the known analyzers with predetermined fixed cycle methods of control, the assay constituents are transported in a vessel that cannot reverse direction and allow additional reagents, incubation, and washing steps to be performed before reading occurs. Automated analyzers with predetermined fixed cycle scheduling control currently available do not permit flexibility in incubation times between assay formats. Although assay protocols may vary for each analyte, all incubation times are generally the same. When the incubation time does differ, it is always a longer incubation time and it is a multiple of the "normal" incubation time for that analyzer. For example, in the ACS:180.TM. Automated Immunoassay System, the incubation time is doubled for certain analytes. This feature limits the availability of assay protocols on the analyzers.
Another type of scheduling method used in automated analyzers does not use a fixed cycle. This type of scheduling method will be referred to as "adaptive timing." Adaptive timing, as used herein, means that the assay resources are scheduled and controlled in such a way that the timing may vary depending on the status of the analysis in process. For instance, the timing may vary based on a measured reaction parameter, e.g. reaching a predetermined threshold level or a predetermined signal rate.
Known automated analyzers that have a multiple protocol, multiple chronology processing format all have adaptive timing control of the assay resources. As described above, such analyzers differ from the single chronology processing, predetermined fixed cycle analyzers in that their operation is much less rigidly time-dependent. In adaptive timing analyzers, the timing of the addition of various reagents, the incubation time, and other time-dependent functions can be varied individually for each assay. This greatly enhances the flexibility of such analyzers. However, the information that must be accurately recorded and tracked for each individual assay handled by the analyzer greatly increases the complexity of the control. The more assays being processed in such an analyzer at any give time, the greater the difficulties will be in accurately controlling the system to conduct the test. Additionally, every test performed on the analyzer will require its own specific reagents and processing times. By adding wider test capabilities, the amount of information that must be handled by the analyzer controller becomes that much more complex. The complexity of the control in such adaptive timing analyzers can significantly affect the throughput of the system--as the complexity of the control system increases, the number of samples that the analyzer can process in a given time decreases. Moreover, as the number of assay resources required for a particular protocol increases, the complexity of control in an adaptive timing controlled analyzer increases.
Automated analyzers such as the Affinity.TM. Immunoassay System have adaptive timing and use a complex scheduler program to handle the multiple protocols. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,752, the scheduler program of the instrument claimed therein examines all of the actions required to complete the processing of the samples currently in the apparatus, and then arranges them into a sequence which attempts to use the capabilities of the apparatus efficiently. First, the scheduler determines whether any samples have been introduced to the analyzer, the processing of which must be scheduled. The scheduler prioritizes the processing of reagent packages with those samples, a schedule plan is made and a scheduling order is arranged. Each new sample added to the analyzer has its own schedule plan that is then fit into the scheduling order.
It would be desirable to have an automated chemical analyzer that had the multiple protocol, multiple chronology processing and the flexibility provided thereby with the simplicity of the predetermined fixed length cycle method of scheduling the assay resources.